


While You Pose

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Over The Looking Glass [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Author Choice (Photographer/Model)" for Femslash100's Alternate Universe drabblecycle</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Pose

**Author's Note:**

> Title of this piece is taken from the song "Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me

 

Emma slipped off her robe. She looked at Regina and put her hands on her hips. "Are you going to just stare or you going to take some pictures?" Emma asked with an amused laugh.

Regina remembered. She knew who she was, and she knew that somehow she was jumping between worlds. In her hands was an expensive looking camera. She had the memory of who she was here, a freelance photographer and today she was photographing her favorite subject: her girlfriend Emma.

The shoot was for a vintage fashion pin-up set, which explained Emma's outfit. She was wearing retro styled lingerie. The white cups of her bra had black Deco stitched detailing. The white knickers were high-waisted, the fabric covering up above her navel. Her suspender belt was black with white straps attached to her black silk stockings. Her hair and make-up was 50's styled.

"Pose for me," Regina's voice oozed sexy. She looked through the camera's viewfinder and started taking pictures as Emma smoothly took up classic glamour poses.

Emma was constant. In every version of herself Regina had experienced Emma had been there. There was something beautiful in that. It was like they were meant to be, no matter the universe.

"Are you okay? You're distracted." Emma held her pose.

"With you looking so hot do you blame me?" Regina resumed taking pictures.

The how and the why of what was happening eluded her, but what if it was something to do with her relationship with Emma?


End file.
